Sirène
by Shin Sekai no Kaizoku
Summary: Autrefois, on appelait Sirène, des êtres humains féminins, mi-femme, mi-oiseau. Sa voix, son chant était si ensorcelant qu'il rendait fou quiconque y prêtait attention. Oh toi, foutue sirène des temps anciens.


Il l'avait sauvée de ce laboratoire en ruine, où le gaz se propageait à une vitesse affolante.

Ils s'étaient dévisagés l'un l'autre quelques minutes, en silence. Il avait un sourire calculateur sur les lèvres, et elle avait redoublé de méfiance envers lui.

Après tout, les chats appréciaient tout particulièrement la saveur des oiseaux, d'autant plus lorsqu'ils pouvaient jouer avec avant de les croquer.

Bien que surprise, elle n'avait rien laissé paraître lorsqu'il l'avait soulevée sans effort malgré le poids de ses ailes et il l'avait menée jusqu'à son bateau.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. La harpie avait perdu connaissance à mi-chemin et s'était réveillée dans la cale du bateau, allongée sur un matelas et les pattes entravées par des menottes de granit marin fermement fixées au sol. Mesure sage qui l'empêchait de se transformer en neige et de les tuer... ou de s'enfuir.

Très vite, elle s'était rendue compte que ses blessures avaient été pansées. Des bandages dépassaient de son t-shirt et elle pouvait sentir quelques pansements sous son legging rayé. De plus, la base de ses ailes, sérieusement endommagées, était couverte de baume qui soulageait ses mouvements.

Et tout cela l'intriguait.

Autant que ce Chapeau de Paille.

Autant que cet homme au manteau de plumes roses qui l'avait autrefois secourue avec sa petite sœur.

Oui, sa curiosité la consumait lentement. Un comble pour une femme des neiges. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle vivait avec les cicatrices de son passé. Si elle croisait un jour un homme, qu'il soit pirate, civile ou marine, plus puissant que le Jeune Maître, elle trahirait ce dernier pour être protégée par un plus puissant.

Et ce petit Chapeau de Paille était très bien parti pour mettre Doflamingo en déroute.

Mais elle avait également beaucoup entendu parler de Rob Lucci, cet ancien assassin du gouvernement. Il était doté d'une puissance impressionnante et effrayante. Monet n'aimerait pas devenir sa prochaine victime.

Le Neko Neko no Mi, modèle léopard. Parfois, le destin aimait beaucoup l'ironie. Un chat qui sauvait une femme-oiseau, la sirène des temps anciens. Que c'était drôle.

La porte de la cale s'ouvrit sur l'objet de ses pensées. Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de la harpie malgré sa position plus que précaire. Elle ne prononça aucun mot, suivant l'assassin de ses yeux ambrés. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il prit place sur un fauteuil confortable, installé dans un coin de la pièce.

« Quel est ton nom, Harpie ? » murmura le léopard de sa voix mesurée.

Monet frissonna, sa voix résonnant à ses oreilles comme les ronronnements d'un chat avant de se jeter sur sa proie. Oh, délicieux. Continue de parler, petit chat, tu la ravis.

« Monet. Et toi, Rob Lucci, l'assassin le plus puissant du CP9 qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. » susurra la harpie avec un sourire ravi.

« Tu n'as pas de coeur. » coupa Lucci.

« Oh, c'est méchant, me dire cela alors que tu ne me connais pas... » minauda Monet

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. » gronda l'autre.

Instinctivement, elle battit une ou deux fois des ailes, marquant son agacement. Tout en commençant à inspecter sa queue, elle dit en soupirant.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mon coeur m'a été arraché de force.

Comment vis-tu ? »

Oh. curieux, le petit chat.

Ses plumes tressaillirent de joie. Oh, délicieux petit chat trop curieux.

« Connais-tu ce fruit du démon, l'Ope l'Ope no Mi ? C'est ce mignon Trafalgar Law qui l'a mangé étant enfant, qui bénéficie de ses pouvoirs. Un puissant fruit, ingéré par l'un des Supernovas, la pire génération. Hilarant. » gloussa la harpie. « Il me l'a ôté en échange du sien, signant une trève tacite avec Caesar Clown, faisant de cette île sa... Résidence secondaire. Comme si j'ignorais qu'il travaillait dans l'intention d'annihiler Joker... »

Lucci la regardait parler et s'exciter toute seule. En parlant de Law, son visage avait pris un air contrarié, mais il tendit l'oreille en entendant parler de Joker. Après tout, il avait à faire avec lui à Dressrosa...

« Qui es-tu pour Joker ?

Un pion ? Une tour, un fou peut-être ? Ou une reine ? Qui sait. Je ne suis qu'une pièce d'échec qu'il déplace pour mettre ses ennemis en déroute et les vaincre avec une certaine facilité. À présent, je ne suis rien, je suis sensée être morte. Mais toi, tu m'as sauvée. Pourquoi ?

Par curiosité. Comment vis-tu sans ton coeur dans ta poitrine ?

Car ce foutu Chirurgien me l'a ôté avec son pouvoir. Et c'est le seul, en dehors de moi-même, à pouvoir le réinsérer dans ma poitrine... » murmura la Harpie de sa voix traînante. « Mais il est ignorant, ô combien ignorant. Usant de malice, il échangea mon coeur et celui de Smoker le Chasseur Blanc, et mon propre coeur fut poignardée. Je suis condamnée, dès lors, à vivre sans mon coeur, ou à mourir à l'instant où il regagnera sa place initiale. Une chose que Law ignore. Quel imbécile. »

Lucci lui lança un regard sombre, légèrement agacé par le tempérament chaud-froid de la harpie. Il fut surpris lorsqu'elle fondit sur lui, s'arrêtant à moins d'un mètre de lui.

« Dis moi, Rob Lucci. Tu ne m'as pas sauvée par curiosité comme tu le prétends. Quelle est ta véritable motivation ? »

La harpie posa son aile sur la joue du léopard et murmura à son oreille.

« Quelle raison te pousse à me garder en vie ? Ma proximité avec Joker ? »

Lucci ne répondit pas et repoussa la femme aux cheveux verts sans douceur. Elle ricana, battant des ailes pour garder son équilibre. Elle semblait assez lunatique et un peu dérangée...

« Bien. Dis moi ce que tu veux que je fasse pour toi. Et je le ferai. » dit-elle, brusquement sérieuse.

« Et pourquoi cela ?

« Je suis une harpie. Je chercherai toujours un maître plus puissant pour me protéger. » répondit-elle, un brin narquoise. « Même si cela implique de trahir mon ancien maître. »

L'ancien assassin du gouvernement bougea si rapidement que la jeune femme ne le vit pas, et elle retint un gémissement de douleur en sentant son dos, déjà en mauvais état, et ses ailes heurter le mur sans douceur.

« Tais-toi donc, foutue fille-oiseau. Cela pourrait t'attirer des ennuis.

On m'avait toujours dit que les chats adoraient jouer avec leurs proies. Je dois dire que cela ne me déplaît pas... » répondit-elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.


End file.
